Haruka Armitage
'''Haruka Armitage '''is a character from the Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome anime and manga series. Her name is Haruka Suzushiro in the Mai-Hime series. She is voiced in both series by Ryōka Yuzuki. In the English dubs she is played by Lori Barnes- Smith. Otome of Aries Haruka is the Brigardier General in the Aries military and President Yukino Chrysant's Otome. Gem Her Otome title is the Continental Orb Topaz (珠洲の黄玉 Suzu no Kōgyoku). Robe & Element Haruka's robe is yellow-green and white with yellow and a few blue highlights. Her weapon is a large ball and chain mace, which she fights with using her trademark aggressiveness. She is proficient at both attacking and defending with it, and her signature attack is called 'Dynamite Crusher', where she hurls her weapon with her impressive strength full force. Mai-Otome In the alternate universe version of the original story, Haruka Armitage is a Brigadier General in the Aries military and President Yukino Chrysant's Otome. This is a reversal of their Mai-HiME anime relationship, where Yukino was the one protecting Haruka. Haruka is a very aggressive fighter who prefers to charge into a situation rather than wait it out, as shown in the second OVA. She was formerly a member of the Trias, the top three performing Pearl Otome. Early in the story Haruka is a role model for Arika Yumemiya; on Episode 4, as Arika is struggling to save everyone from the falling spaceship in the arena where she and Nina Wáng have been dueling against each other, Haruka comes timely to her aide, and save her and the crowd. She reminds and encourages Arika about being an Otome needs "Power, Beauty and Guts", before tossing the spaceship singlehandedly. Also, an additional running gag is the fact that in order to control Haruka's often overly exuberant and aggressive attitude, some of Yukino's subordinates make it a habit to knock Haruka out with a large rock, though by the second episode the OVA they have discovered that they need a larger one (however, a large wooden hammer seemed to be just as equally as effective). As the series later goes on, she along with the other loyal Otomes come to rescue Garderobe and Arika, and demonstrates a superb fighting skills before Arika. Haruka still retains her tendency for malapropisms, and is often reprimanded for it by Yuki or Five Column member Sara Gallagher in a later episode. She was classmates with Shizuru Viola, and, like in Mai-Hime, considered her a rival, albeit on a much friendlier note. Mai-Otome Zwei There has been a bus-jacking inside the Aries Republic, and the terrorists are demanding that the peacekeeping troops be withdrawn from Artai and that Nagi be released from prison. Along with having hostages, the terrorists also have a bomb that they are threatening to set it off if their demands aren’t met. Chie and her Delta Otome have been deployed on the scene, ready to strike on Yukino’s orders. Yukino’s general has enacted a Silent Sea operation because of the delicate situation, but Haruka bursts onto the scene with a huge megaphone, demanding that the hostages be released. What she doesn’t know is that Arika is actually on the bus, though she’s sleeping and unaware of the situation. With Haruka yelling at the terrorists, Sara Gallagher rides over on her moped and smacks Haruka on the head with a giant mallet to knock her out. Sara brings Haruka back to Chie, and then all three retreat to the command tent nearby. There, Sara tells Chie about the disappearance of Mashiro and Mai and how Arika left to search for Mashiro. Sara explains that Akira got on a long distance bus, and this bit of information turns Chie’s head towards the bus that’s been hijacked. The current stalemate with the terrorists is interrupted when a van pulls up carrying presidential candidate Wattari Ishigermin. Before Ishigermin can make a speech though, Haruka stops the van with her foot. The two of them don’t get along, but to her surprise, he announces that he has a girlfriend. Even more surprising though is that that person turns out to be none other than Tomoe Marguerite, and she has her own presidential ambitions. All of this gets interrupted when the terrorists bring out and threaten a hooded hostage so that they’ll be taken seriously. However, everyone soon realizes that the hostage is actually Arika. She wakes up from being pushed and recognizes where she is and the people nearby. The terrorists don’t know who she is until Tomoe identifies her and one of them remembers that Arika is the person who saved the world. Haruka tries to have Arika take care of the bad guys, but unfortunately Arika doesn’t have any of her Otome powers without Mashiro. After Arika figures out that she’s a hostage, Yukino arrives on the scene to negotiate directly with the terrorists. They want her to get on the bus, but she demands that they release the hostages in exchange. The terrorists end up releasing everyone except Arika because she is supposedly Nagi’s biggest enemy. When Yukino says that this will make Windbloom into an enemy too, one of the terrorists raises his gun to smack her, but Arika stops him. Given a moment alone with Yukino, Arika confesses that she wants to do whatever possible to find Mashiro. Yukino says that she understands this feeling because she would be the same way if Haruka went missing. While they are talking about this inside the bus, the other Otome are proceeding with a rescue plan outside. Sara activates her Surrogate System so that she can materialize her Robe while Haruka grabs a metal plate as a shield and charges the bus head-on. The terrorists return fire, and their leader is about to press the button to blow the bomb, but Arika has Mikoto jump on him and force him to drop the trigger. Sara then comes through the ceiling and disarms the bomb as Chie uses her magic hat to reach into the bus and punches a terrorist. The other two terrorists get taken out by Haruka, and the situation would appear to be over if not for the fact that the ground under the bus suddenly starts to crumble. A large metallic plant-like object rises up – one that Sara suspects is a Child. When bulb of the object opens, it causes the bus to fall down onto one of the object’s appendages. From the object emerges a new monster that Sara and the Delta Otome cannot seem to hurt with their normal attacks. Haruka meanwhile attempts desperately to hold onto Yukino because the bus is now hanging on its side. The two quickly decide to have Haruka let go so that Yukino can activate her Robe while they’re falling down to the ground. From the smoke appears a giant ball and chain aimed for the monster, but it manages to jump out of the way. Haruka uses her weapon to break the monster’s blade, but then finds out that it has the ability to regenerate. While the others are fighting, Sara brings Arika and Mikoto down to safety. However, when she flies up again, she finds that there is a shadowy winged figure behind her. This person narrowly avoids hitting Sara with a red beam that ends up solidifying a nearby tree instead. In these worst of times, Sara’s Surrogate System terminates and she loses her Otome powers. Sara briefly comes face to face with the figure, but fortunately Haruka grabs her out of the way before anything can happen. After getting a better look, everyone starts to realize that this shadowy figure has a face similar to the Grand Meister Fumi. Chie and her Delta Otome meanwhile use their special Delta Formation attack to envelope and destroy the original monster. Haruka then attacks the Fumi-figure who now seems to be targeting Yukino. In the ensuing fight, Haruka takes a red beam to her stomach before retaliating with her ball and chain by landing a direct hit that seemingly destroys Fumi’s head. However, Haruka then turns to stone, and the headless Fumi-figure flies off. Nagi knows that Otome who are hit by this person have their nano-machines hardened. Though they still have life signs, these Otome’s bodies completely turn into a mineral form. Mai-Otome Manga In the Mai-Otome ''manga, two versions of Haruka exist. The first is Haruka Armitage. She is a low-ranking member of the Windbloom police force. Yukino is her partner. She has a dislike for Otome, but ironically enough comes to their aid often. She has a penchant for heavy artillery. The miniskirt she wears as part of her uniform often makes her the victim of blatant pantyshots, although apparently this is only visible to the reader as no character comments on this. The second is Haruka ''Suzushiro revived from the dead. All the revived HiMEs from the manga have altered personalities and this one is no different, being subservient to Yukino, which comes as a disturbing discovery for the other Haruka. Mai-Hime Hot-tempered Haruka Suzushiro is a member of the Fuuka Academy Student Council. She is first introduced when interrogating Mai Tokiha. She has a tendency towards malapropism. She is Yukino Kikukawa's best friend and often protected the younger girl in earlier years, but also bosses her around. She has a strong (and mostly one-sided) rivalry with Shizuru Fujino, who she often refers to as "bubuzuke" (tea with rice). Much of her strong dislike of Shizuru comes from the result of the Student Council Elections in which they both ran, where Shizuru won in landslide of 817 with only 12 votes for Haruka. However, Haruka recovered from this loss and became the passionate and commanding Executive Director of the Suzushiro Executive Team, and often deals with the dirty work or otherwise humiliating tasks that the Student Council would rather not do. When Shizuru goes missing to take care of an injured Natsuki Kuga, Yukino tracks her down with Haruka following. From their hideout they observe Shizuru stealing a kiss from the sleeping Natsuki, with Haruka giving their presence away by her shocked reaction. In a confrontation with Shizuru, Haruka declares her horror at the other girl's actions and calls her infatuation with Natsuki "disgusting" and ends up slapping Shizuru. Because Haruka is the most important person of Yukino she ends up "dying" because of Shizuru's retaliation attack on Diana. Before she "dies", however, she manages to headbutt Shizuru and reassures Yukino, to whom she gives her council badge as she fades away. Haruka is later resurrected by Mashiro and appears floating before Yukino before comically falling to the ground. By the end of the series, she passes her position in the student council to Yukino, but not before making one more spelling mistake on a warning sign. In an extended ending of the final episode, it reveals that Haruka and Shizuru have ended up in the same university, and that Shizuru has once again beaten Haruka in the top standings, much to Haruka's chagrin. Haruka is not a HiME, but she possesses strength near the human upper limit, able to engage Searrs Foundation soldiers in hand-to-hand combat even if only for a short time and carry a massive fish around without external assistance, along with the ability to stay up for days on end with only curry bread keeping her going. She is also of comfortable family background stemming from construction management (the name Suzushiro is written on a logo on a building being rebuilt in the final episode) as her family owns a seaside mansion large enough as to have multiple guest bedrooms, though Yukino indicates in a DVD special that Haruka's family was not always so well off. Mai-Hime Manga In the My-HiME manga, Haruka is actually a HiME, and unlike many of the characters, she actually has a larger role. Her element is a massive mace that she fights with that causes heavy damage to her foes. Her Child is a large and grotesque marine creature (most resembling an angler fish) called Koumokuten. It fires destructive laser beams from its mouth. In the manga, she tag teams with her partner Yukino, who is also her Key, to form a perfectly balanced fighting pair: she handles offense while Yukino handles defense, with both of them covering each other's backs. The two are even able to combine their Childs into a single being, capable of firing an incredibly destructive laser at their opponents. Haruka's commanding personality remains from the My-HiME anime, and she feels that Mai and Natsuki's attempts to stop the Orphan attacks are unsatisfactory and runs her own subset of HiME known as the Ori-HiME team, of which she is the commander. However, she later teams up with her rivals in order to stop the forces that threaten to invade the Academy. We learn in the manga the reason for her zealous dedication to protecting the school itself; her father was the chief construction worker who helped build the school. During the coming of the HiME Star, Yukariko Sanada trapped both Haruka and Yukino inside her child, St. Vlas, which in turn trapped them inside a winding illusion; in it, Shizuru Fujino was revealed to have tampered with the votes to make her win the presidential election. While Haruka was initially not fooled by the illusion, she fell under its thrall once the mass began chanting her name. However, she manages to break free from the illusion (ironically from noticing the behavior of her rival, Shizuru, wasn't right) and destroy St. Vlas from the inside out, freeing both her and Yukino, though the effort causes her to fall unconscious. She later battles against Marie Antoinette inside the HiME Star alongside Yukino and Midori Sugiura, and, despite the overwelcoming odds, the three manage to destroy the Queen's child, though the subsequent explosion seems to kill all three HiME as well. After the HiME Star is destroyed, Shizuru holds a funeral service for Haruka, only for Haruka herself, along with Yukino, to burst through the wall, the two of them, along with Midori and Marie herself, alive and well. As it turned out, the service was yet another way for Shizuru to mock Haruka, which once again riles Haruka's hackles. Name origins *The kanji in the name of Haruka's Otome GEM references her Mai-Hime surname, which when broken down into individual kanji, mean "Jewel" "Island" and "Castle" respectively. This is reflected in the name of her My-Otome GEM, the Continental Orb Topaz (or 珠洲の黄玉 Suzu no Kōgyoku). Her given name means far off or distant. *The name Armitage is a reference to a previous role played by Ryoka Yuzuki; the role of Naomi Armitage a blonde gynoid from the series Armitage III: The Poly-Matrix. Gallery 77368.jpg Konachan.com - 38170 carla_bellini haruka_armitage laura_bianchi mai-otome natsuki_kruger shizuru_viola stockings tagme tokiha_mai.jpg 15pqu7s.jpg|Haruka and Shizuru as Corals 080405f.jpg|Haruka as Pearl No. 2 zhime.jpg Konachan.com - 22439 haruka_armitage mai-otome megami natsuki_kruger shizuru_viola tokiha_mai.jpg 265184.jpg pdvd_011.jpg 77362.jpg 77359.jpg 77369.jpg 77370.jpg haruka14.jpg 75437.jpg 75438.jpg 75439.jpg 75440.jpg 75441.jpg 75442.jpg 75443.jpg 75444.jpg 75448.jpg HaruKino-2.png prince16.jpg pdvd_071.jpg haruka13.jpg Category:Characters